Dwayne McDuffie is a Stalker
by Kady P
Summary: Her favorite show is Static Shock. What happens when she moves to Dakota? Well, she may flirt with Richie... a little... A story of a family from our world who moves to Dakota. Title explained in chapter 3
1. Small Town, Big City

**Summary: Her favorite show is Static Shock. What happens when she moves to Dakota?**

**Ok, girls (and any guys if there are any), this is my first multi-chaptered fanfic! This story is about a girl who – actually just read and find out. Really, it's a fantasy I, and I'm sure, many of you have imagined at least once. **

**---**

**Warnings:**

**I know there are 52 episodes of Static Shock, but in order to make this story work, I had to exclude Power Outage. In this story, that episode never existed. I hope you understand.**

**I'm only going to update this when I write each chapter, but I guess we all do that, anyway.**

**This is not a slash, yaoi, or any of the above. This is a RichieXOC so I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Not everyone is perfect, so please excuse any mistakes you see. **

**---**

**By the way, If you come up with a better title, can you let me know? I like the one I came up with, but it could be better. Same with the chapter names. If you come up with a better chapter name for **_**any of them,**_** please, **_**let me know.**_** Thanks!**

Dwayne McDuffie is a Stalker

"Dumpster! Why is it always a dumpster?"

Leah laughed out loud at her laptop, up in her room. Watching old episodes of Static Shock on YouTube seemed to be the best way for her to pass the time. She normally could watch it when it came on on her High Definition Television, however not only could she not pick what episode to watch and could only watch it when it was on, but the T.V. was packed away in the moving truck anyway.

Leah loved to watch Static Shock. It was her new fandom. It was all she wanted to talk about, but unfortunately nobody wanted to hear it. Her father never listened; her mother never liked talking about fiction, and her brother, well, he never payed attention to her anyway. He was always absorbed in his video games 24/7. Any friends she had abandoned her when she got stuck in her superhero phase, skipping right past her into a popular circle that excluded anyone that was too fanatical about anything, especially "racist superheroes".

"Kids! Ten minutes!" That was their cue from their mom telling them it was time to pack-up and say good-bye. Leah was almost glad she didn't have any friends. Nobody to miss. Good riddens.

As she unplugged her computer, she heard Static joke, "That's it, big boy. No more milkshakes for you!" Leah giggled as she rolled up the power cord and put it into her computer bag. She put her mouse in, too, and waited for the end of the episode. "Shenice, you're welcome to join us anytime you're in town."

"Cool!"

"Just… call first, okay?"

And with that, she turned off her laptop and put it in her bag. With the strap on her shoulder, she walked to the door of her room and turned around.

"Goodbye, room." She crossed the hall, opening the next door, and every door there. "Goodbye, bathroom"… "Goodbye, parent's room. Goodbye, cityscape view." With swift movement, she opened the curtains one last time and took in the beautiful city view. To the left, she saw the twin towers no longer standing. She saw the Empire State Building sticking out, and with it, almost as tall, the Chrysler Building. She gazed at the distant view, knowing she might never see it again for the next few years, or ever.

With a satisfied smile, she closed the blinds and jogged downstairs, continuing to take note she still had a 20-pound computer bag attached to her shoulder. After saying her last good-byes to all of the rooms downstairs, she headed into the car.

Sitting in the back seat next to her brother, she slid off the computer bag and put it on the hump between them. Then, she looked out the window and waited for her father to come to the car. Her mother was already sitting in the passenger seat and her brother, to her left, was busy fiddling with the buttons on his DS. After a few minutes, Leah's brunet mother grew impatient.

"C'mon, Jim! The later you are, the more traffic there'll be!"

A few seconds past, and then they heard a faint "Coming!"

As he got into the car and buckled up, he asked, "Does everyone have everything? Nothing is in the house?"

"Yes, Dad/Jim," replied everyone at the same time.

"Then away we go! Next stop–"

"Dad!!!" screeched Leah. He started laughing. "I told you," her voice began to lower in volume. "I want it to be a surprise."

"I know. I was just kidding."

"You're so weird, four eyes!"

"Look who's talkin', game brain!"

"At least my head is still on Earth!"

"At least I'm…" it was hard for her to think up a comeback on the spot, "older!"

Her younger brother chuckled. "Weak."

"And," she continued, "I have the maturity to _stop_ arguing."

"_Thank_ you, Leah," said their mother. By this time, Jim had started down the driveway and towards the end of the block. "And Andrew, can't you leave your sister alone? You're in middle school, you should know better. And besides, you're either joking with your sister _or_ playing video games. Not both." Jim took a brief laugh out of this. They were now turning left onto the main road.

"Yeah, well, whatever," replied Andrew, wanting to end the conversation as he turned back to his game.

Leah looked at Andrew for another second or two before turning her head left and looking out the window again. Their destination was hours away, Leah knew, and she was up most of the night packing the last of her things. After looking out the window for a while, she decided to take a nap.

She slouched into her seat and pushed her glasses up her nose to make sure they wouldn't fall off. Visions of The Parent Trap and other Static Shock episodes briefly passed through her mind as she fell asleep.

**---**

A few hours later, Leah awoke with curiosity. "Uhh… Hey; how long?"

"We're almost there," replied her mother. "About ten minutes. We just passed the welcome sign."

"Cool." She was glad the new city was still a surprise. She looked to her right to find her 12-year-old brother now playing his playstation, probably a bloody war game. He always seemed to remind her of the young actor who starred in Little Manhattan, Journey to the Center of the Earth, and Bridge to Terebitha. In fact, he looked just like a younger version of John Hutcherson with hints of immaturity added to his features.

The blonde teenager beamed with curiosity as to where they were. She didn't want to be told, she wanted to guess.

Looking past her brother out his window, she was pretty sure they were still near the east coast as she saw a big body of water. Though it was probably a lake, and not the ocean. It didn't look as choppy as an ocean might be and it was definitely cleaner. There were many boats big and small, swimming through the water under the almost-sunset sky. The sky was still blue and cloudy, and it looked like the sun would touch the horizon in an hour or two.

Leah turned her head and looked through her own window, adjusting her eyes to the close buildings. They were in a city, and she was glad she wouldn't have to adjust too much. Her family traveled often to Manhattan, plus, her father worked there. The Staten Island Ferry was free, and his morning commute was about twenty minutes. Leah wondered how long his commute would be now, with his new job.

Her mother wrote articles about science, but not the creative kind. Occasionally her articles will turn up in Current Science if it was in the least bit amusing. Most of her articles are about reality, time, and evolution, but somehow she always knows how to suck all the fun out of these topics. She could do her work at home, but finds it much better to go to the library instead of taking out books very often. Leah wondered where the library was. She wondered where her new house was, what city they were in, and why the only things she could see through these buildings were nanoseconds of dark alleyways. Since she couldn't really have a good view of the city from where she was in the car, she turned her vision upwards and gazed at the sky as far up as she could, through the little car window.

She stared up there boringly, and then, all of a sudden, she knew exactly what city they were in, just from what she saw.

She saw two teenage boys her age fly through the sky, one on a disk, the other on a pair of rollerblades.

**---**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Thank you.**


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

**Thank you guys for supporting me and please let me know what you think!**

Dwayne McDuffie is a Stalker

Leah stared upward in awe. She blinked several times to make sure she was not imagining things. She wasn't.

Thinking about what she just saw made her think about what city they were in again.

"Dakota…" she found herself muttering. Because the car was quiet, everyone had heard her, at least everyone who wanted to listen, which excluded her brother.

"Good job, Leah!" her father congratulated. He was impressed, and about to ask his daughter how she had gotten the city name right, but decided to just let it go.

After a minute that felt like a second, the family finally arrived at their new home. Time seemed to fly right by Leah, as she was still trying to comprehend how she saw what she did. She knew she saw Static and Gear, but had she imagined it? She was thinking about the show a lot, so maybe that was it.

But still, that didn't explain how her guess of the fictional city of Dakota was right. Maybe it wasn't and her father has misheard her. Or maybe there was a city named Dakota, and she just never heard of it.

Thinking about being in a city called Dakota got her thinking about Static and Gear again. She was so deep in her thoughts; she didn't notice her family emptying out the car. When she came to, she pulled her computer bag over her shoulder again and followed her family into the house.

_Damn,_ she thought, for the front stoop looked just like that of Virgil and Richie's; at least, of what she has seen on the episodes.

Leah thought the same thing again as she looked inside the house. She almost thought she walked into her hero's house by mistake. There she was, standing in the living room shown in every theme song. In front of her was the stairs, and to the right was the swinging doorway into the kitchen. The only difference was that there was no furniture. Leah shuddered to imagine living in Virgil's clone house, even though she was excited at the thought as well.

"Is my room upstairs?" she asked, even though she was almost positive all the bedrooms were upstairs anyway.

"Yeah. Turn right once you're up there and it's the first door on the left," replied her father, standing next to her, also taking in the sight of his new home. He knew what the house looked like, but nobody knew Leah was most educated about the appearance of the new apartment.

Passing her father who was holding a big box full of shelves, her mother with a box of kitchen supplies, and her brother, listening to his iPod and carrying stuff for his room, Leah raced upstairs to her new room.

She saw what she expected: a mirrored closet door bordering the right of the room, and a window in the back left corner. Everything else was empty, but she could just imagine the bed next to the window and the shelf and desk to the left of the door. Then she pictured Virgil's room with her furniture instead, and it looked almost identical. She blinked hard, getting back into reality.

But this _was_ reality.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts again, she put her computer bag down, leaning it against the wall left of the door and the ground, and headed back downstairs. The moving men appeared downstairs, and a strong one carried Leah's bed frame. She led him upstairs.

After the hectic mess of the major furniture, Saturday finally rolled to an end. Leah's room looked just like she imagined it would be: sky blue and purple furniture in Virgil's room. She still couldn't believe she was in Dakota, even though she was starting at Dakota Union High on Monday.

The facts were staring here straight in the face, but she refused to see them. Then came the event that made her forget all doubts.

Sunday came and went, with information on the new city and jobs and schools. No information about local superheroes; not yet, at least.

But it was Monday that was the interesting day.

Leah walked into the school, trying to ignore the fact that the she had just walked down the same path Virgil and Richie did in every beginning theme. She knew she was there, yet still refused in admitting it to her thoughts.

After stopping at her locker, Leah looked at her schedule lying on top of the books in her arms. She walked down a long hallway, and looked around to get the feel of the new school.

New? With the yellow hallways, it was hard for her to place herself properly in them. She had seen them so many times before, it was amazing anyone would consider this _new_ to her.

But she had to get her mind straight. She couldn't think about Static Shock, not now. She had to get to class. She looked around the halls beaming with curiosity as to where Homeroom 803 was. Every time a new hallway opened to her left or right, she'd skim her vision across it, glancing at room numbers.

A hallway to the left was coming up, and it was when she looked down it that confirmed all of her suspicions.

Walking parallel to her on the far left hallway was none other than the famous dread-locked and blonde-haired duo, Virgil and Richie.

**Yeah Yea Yeah I know both chapters end the same way but it's a good cliff hanger, right? I really just want to get to the good part. The really cool stuff begins happening in the next chapter. :) **


	3. Hallway Drama

**Enjoy chapter 3. It's the best one yet ;)**

All doubting thoughts of Leah's now halted. _The_ Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley were walking only about a block away from her.

Leah had planned for this, though. As the boys disappeared behind the walls of Dakota Union High, Leah kicked up her speed. So she wasn't totally positive what her plan was, but it was a plan nonetheless.

She jogged down that hallway until she came to another intersection. She practically sprinted down the 700s hallway as if she were to ram into the wall that was nearing in front of her. The spectacled teen looked pretty funny, with those jean-wearing legs flashing together, carrying the weight of a blonde girl in addition to a couple notebooks, a pencil case, and a schedule on top. She didn't care how silly she looked, she was intended on completing her crazy mission.

She kept running down the hallway, though slowed a bit from exhaustion, until her little trip suddenly cut short when she bumped into a familiar blonde boy walking in the intersecting hallway. Though the boy with a blue-striped jacked didn't fall, Leah did. The collision resulted in her dropping all of her books. The mocha boy who was walking with his blonde friend tried his best to stifle his laughter, but the other was more concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked Leah, helping her by picking up her books. His friend decided to help a bit, too, and picked up her schedule.

The boy with the dread locks stayed standing while his friend and Leah were on their knees picking up her books. Nobody made any eye-contact. "Fine," she answered, while searching impatiently around the school flooring. After both notebooks had been dumped into Leah's arms, she reached for her pencil case. The boy reached for it too. The two looked at their touching hands first before finally looking at one another eye to eye. The boy gently lifted his hand so Leah could retrieve her pencil case. They were still gazing at each other as they arose.

"Hi," said the boy. He noticed her deep blue eyes practically matched his.

"Hi," she replied, keeping eye contact and brushing the blonde hair behind her ear with her left arm while holding her books with her right. They didn't know how long they were gazing at each other until the African American boy broke their trance.

"…Leah Ellis," he read her schedule aloud. The two looked at the breaker of silence.

"Uh, yea… That's me."

It was time the boy introduced himself as well. "Well, I'm Richie Foley… And that's Virgil… Hawkins."

Virgil would have looked up but he was too absorbed in snooping through Leah's schedule. "Says here you have Homeroom 803."

"Uh, yea. Can't find it, though."

"That's our homeroom! Why don't you follow us," offered Richie.

"Uh, sure," Leah said softly, still amazed Dakota's favorite superheroes were helping her to class.

Making sure she had a good hold on her books, she walked to the right of Richie, making sure she didn't lose sight of the two guys she was walking with. Leah tried her best to hold back her fan-girl excitement. All she wanted to do was shout, _DO YOU GUYS EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!?!? YOU'RE THE BEST SUPERHEROES EVER!!! I'M LIKE YOU BIGGEST FAN!!!_ but she kept all thoughts to herself.

Deep in her thoughts, she forgot to pay attention again, and didn't notice the two turn the corner until Richie told her. "Leah, this way."

She halted, and backed up until she was in complete view of the hallway the other two turned into. She followed them into the nearest door that was there, all the while she was thinking, "_Oh. My. God! Richie Foley knows my name!!! Wait, of course he knows my name, Virgil told him. Oh my god, Virgil and Richie are real! This is _so_ not happening!!!_" In a daze, she took her seat at their table, closest to the door. Her homeroom teacher was black and old, and definitely noticed she came in. Though they had never met before, she was pretty sure her name was Mrs. Coleman. Mrs. Coleman looked like she was trying to figure out who she was, then looked down on her desk at the attendance sheet.

"Ah, Miss Ellis, I assume?"

"Uh, yep," she replied, still quietly not wanting to arouse too much attention to herself. Really she just wanted to spend homeroom deep in her thoughts.

"_Do I even accept the fact everything I've watched is real? Or is this fake?_" She pinched herself, "_No, definitely not fake. Then again, pinching doesn't really wake people from dreams if this _is_ one. Nah, I doubt it._" She took a better look around the room, "_Wow, this looks just like it does in the series._" She looked at Richie, "_Richie is still wearing his season four jacket, blue jacket and all._" Then Virgil, "_And he's wearing _his_ season four shirt, too! Wow that yellow shirt is almost _too_ bright. And with those white pants? Hmm, no wonder their so unpopular._" To this, she giggled to herself.

"_Wait a second, if it's all real, then how do _I _know about it? Wouldn't I be, like, invading their personal lives? No, the writer of the Static Shock series would be. So,_" she concluded, "_Dwayne McDuffie is a stalker._"

**Hoped you enjoyed this! Sorry for the late update, it took me a while to finally get off my lazy butt and actually write this ^.^**

**So ya, and please review! Believe me, I'm fine with anything. Short, long, nice, mean, whatever, I'm not hard to please :)**


End file.
